No Place Like Home
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Enterprise encounters a space ship the size of a small planet. While talking with the leaders of the ship, Archer discovers that they plan to colonize Earth. Even if it means destroying every life form on the planet.


ENTERPRISE  
"NO PLACE LIKE HOME"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
The Enterprise encounters a space ship the size of a small planet. While talking with the leaders of the ship, Archer discovers that they plan to colonize Earth. Even if it means destroying every life form on the planet.  
  
ONE  
  
Captain Archer watched the planet on the view screen as the Enterprise moved toward it. The planet was some four thousand miles in diameter: about half the diameter of Earth. There was no atmosphere and no biological activity had been detected. The primary composition of the planet was a metallic substance which they had been unable to identify.  
  
T'Pol had commented on the odd readings she was receiving. The metallic substance read more like an alloy than a naturally occurring element. She also commented on how odd it was that the substance seemed to be evenly distributed over the planets' surface. Not totally unheard of but still a bit unusual.  
  
All of this had intrigued Archer. However, it hadn't been enough for him to warrant altering the Enterprises' course. It had also intrigued him that it seemed to be a rouge planet; hurtling through space free of any system confines. Intriguing, but hardly unique.  
  
As the planet moved through space, debris seemed to be swept out of its' path. As if some massive deflector system cleared the way for it. T'Pol theorized that it was possible the planets own magnetic field could be acting as a natural form of deflector system.  
  
Although this was all intriguing to Archer, none of it was without precedent. Each of the phenomena had examples which had previously been documented in other regions of explored space. Archer didn't think they warranted a change in course.  
  
However, one feature of the planet did convince him that it warranted investigation. In the more than one hour since they had detected the planet, it had altered course three times. Something which had never been catalogued by either the humans or Vulcans.  
  
Even his logical science officer, who professed no great desire for exploration, had found this curious. Especially since the course changes appeared to be against the gravitational influence of any nearby celestial bodies. As far as the crew could discover, this was not only a unique phenomenon, it also defied explanation.  
  
"T'Pol," said Archer, "any further idea what can make the planet alter course?"  
  
"Negative, sir," responded T'Pol. "I simply do not have enough data to formulate a reasonable hypothesis. There are no known natural laws or observed phenomena that would account for the planets' change in trajectory."  
  
"Care to hazard a guess?" asked Archer.  
  
"Vulcans do not guess, Captain," said T'Pol.  
  
"Of course not," said Archer.  
  
"Sir," said Travis, "it's changing course again. Another point seven degrees from its' original course."  
  
"Captain," interjected Malcolm, "according to my sensors, that course change will take it around an asteroid field that was directly in its' path. Almost as if it knew that asteroid field was there."  
  
"It is a planet, Lieutenant," said T'Pol. "To ascribe sentient characteristics to an inanimate object is not logical."  
  
""We're an illogical people, T'Pol," said Trip, his southern accent more pronounced than normal. "You've said so yourself."  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant Commander," replied T'Pol, "and you seize every opportunity to prove me correct."  
  
"Okay, everyone," said Archer, smiling, "let's keep our minds on our work."  
  
It actually pleased Archer to hear the banter on the bridge. It meant his people were becoming more comfortable with each other. It hadn't been so long ago that such comments would have been taken as insulting.  
  
Even T'Pol seemed more relaxed around the human crew. She wouldn't admit it, of course. "Feeling comfortable" would require an emotional response, which she would deny having. Her comment to Tucker had just a hint of familiarity to it. She wouldn't admit to that, either. She would remind the captain that Vulcans did not have a sense of humor; something which Archer wasn't completely convinced of.  
  
"I've found something odd, Cap'n," said Trip suddenly.  
  
"You mean more odd than what we've already seen?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Trip. "I've just analyzed the wake of that planet. I'm getting readings of a residual energy pattern. A pattern similar to one created by our impulse engines."  
  
"Confirmed," said T'Pol. "Readings are consistent with those of an impulse engine. It would appear that some form of propulsion system is in operation. Recalibrating sensors."  
  
"Propulsion system?" questioned Archer. "On planet?"  
  
"That's what it looks like, sir," said Trip. "I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"I believe I can offer an explanation now, Captain," said T'Pol. "Additional sensor scans indicate that, despite our earlier observations, this is not a planet. I believe it is, instead, a space vessel."  
  
"A space vessel?" asked Archer. "Four thousand miles in diameter?"  
  
"Despite its' size," said T'Pol, "all of our readings and observations lead to only one logical conclusion. It is a space vessel of some kind."  
  
Archer just stared at the object on the view screen scarcely believing what he had just heard.  
  
TWO  
  
"I gotta agree with T'Pol," said Trip. "Analysis of the energy wake is definitely the result of some form of impulse drive. It must be huge. Can you imagine the engineering feat it took just to design something like that, let alone to build it?'  
  
"But why build a ship that big?" asked Archer.  
  
"Why don't we ask them?" offered Travis. "That thing's made several course corrections. Presumably to avoid some obstacle in it's path. Someone must be piloting it."  
  
"Ensign, your logic is flawed," said T'Pol. "It is possible that the course corrections are the result of some form of automated system. It would negate the necessity for any type of intelligent control."  
  
"Travis' course changes may be automated," said Hoshi, "but this isn't."  
  
She flipped a switch on her console and a voice came over the radio speakers.  
  
"Unidentified ship, You have encroached on the space of the Mechlari people. Please identify yourselves and your intentions."  
  
"It's coming from that ship, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"Sir," said T'Pol, "we are receiving additional information on the ship. I'm reading thousands of decks, a massive propulsion system, a deflector system, no apparent weapons systems. However, I am reading some system which I cannot identify."  
  
"Confirmed, sir," said Malcolm. "There appear to be nearly two hundred million humanoid life forms aboard. I'm also getting massive lower life forms, vegetation, entire eco systems. It appears to be a virtual planet."  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "open a channel."  
  
"Open, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"This is Captain Jonathon Archer of the star ship, Enterprise," said Archer. "We are on a peaceful mission and mean no harm to you or your people."  
  
"Captain Archer," responded the voice, "if your intentions are indeed peaceful, we welcome you. But be warned. We are capable of defending ourselves if necessary."  
  
"That won't be necessary," replied Archer. "We discovered your . . . ship, and it intrigued us. We would appreciate the opportunity to learn more about you. Would it be possible for us to come aboard you ship so we could talk further?"  
  
That is acceptable," said the voice. "The Appointed One will prepare to meet your party."  
  
"Thank you," said Archer. "We will shuttle over momentarily."  
  
Archer stood up and looked around the bridge.  
  
"T'Pol, Trip, Hoshi, you're with me," said Archer. "Travis, I want you to stay with the Enterprise this time. If that planet makes any sudden course correction, I want my best pilot here to match those changes. Have another shuttle pilot meet us in the shuttle bay."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis.  
  
"Malcolm," said Archer, "I'm leaving you in command."  
  
"Sir, is this a good idea?"asked Reed. "We have no idea what these people are like or what they want."  
  
"From the size of their ship," said Archer, "I don't think we're much of a match for them if the were hostile. Just because we haven't been able to detect a weapons system doesn't mean they don't have weapons."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
"Travis," said Archer, "take us into a parallel course with that ship. Put us within five kilometers from it and match their speed.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Travis.  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "prepare translators for all of us programmed with their language. Trip, prep a shuttle pod. We'll all meet in the shuttle bay in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ensign Lordis Szerlag was piloting the shuttle over to the alien ship. The Mechlari had provided coordinates to one of their landing bays. The pod entered the bay and Ensign Szerlag sat the pod down.  
  
The Mechlari were shorter than humans. They apparently grew no hair on their heads, including the females. Their skin was a light purple color. The all wore what\hat appeared to be simple robes of varying colors. It appeared that the robes denoted some form of rank structure. The Mechlari seemed congenial and friendly.  
  
"Greetings," said one of the Mechlari wearing a dark green robe. "I am the First Attendant to the Appointed One, our leader. He is waiting to greet you."  
  
The party took something similar to a turbolift. When the doors opened, they stepped into the largest bridge Archer had ever seen. Dozens of people manned consoles throughout the bridge. ON a massive view screen Archer could see the Enterprise flying silently next to the planet ship.  
  
"I am the Appointed One," said a man wearing a robe nearly the same shade of purple as his skin. Standing next to him were three men wearing red robes. "This is the First Counselor, my advisor and what you would call the second in command. This is the First Communicator, an ambassador of sorts. And this is the First Protector, the guarder and interpreter of our laws."  
  
"Thank you for allowing us to visit you," said Archer. "I'm Captain Jonathon Archer of the star ship Enterprise. This is my science officer, T'Pol, of the Vulcan race. This is my chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Tucker. My communications officer, Ensign Hoshi Sato. And, finally, there's Ensign Lordis Szerlag, our shuttle pilot."  
  
"Welcome," said the Appointed One. "It has been a long time since we had visitors."  
  
"It's an amazing ship," said Archer. "We've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Come," said the Appointed One, "let's talk where we will be more comfortable."  
  
"He led them into an adjoining room. In the room was a long table with several chairs around it. The Appointed One and the other Mechlari took a seat and the Appointed One indicated that the away team should sit. Archer and the others sat down.  
  
"This vessel is our home," began the Appointed One. "Many generations ago, our scientists discovered that the sun in our system was dying. They knew that if they didn't do something, our culture would die with it.  
  
"So, the Progenitors built this vessel. Once it was completed, they transported virtually our entire planet to it. Every ecosystem, every society, every culture was moved here. Each is in a self-contained biosphere in its' own section.  
  
"Then they set out for a new home. The Progenitors sent probes throughout the galaxy to find the perfect planet for our relocation. They discovered one near the other end of the galaxy. A world that is virtually identical our original home. This vessel is of multi-generational design and it is able to hold hundreds of generations of our people."  
  
"Fascinating," said T'Pol. "A single vessel capable of transporting an entire civilization."  
  
"That explains this ships' size," said Trip. "When we first discovered you, we thought it was a planet."  
  
"That isn't far from the truth," said the First Counselor. "In many ways, it is almost identical to many planets. It was designed to sustain our people on their long voyage."  
  
"How long have you been on your voyage?" asked Archer.  
  
"It has been nearly one thousand three hundred twenty seven generations," responded the First Protector.  
  
"How long is one of your generations?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"A female in our society," said the Appointed One, "may obtain permission to produce offspring when she reaches her twenty second year. For obvious reason of limited resources, even in a ship of this size, it is necessary that we maintain a strict control over the size of the population. The time between her birth and her twenty second year is considered one generation."  
  
"Fascinating," said T'Pol. "That makes twenty nine thousand one hundred ninety four years."  
  
"You've been traveling for thirty thousand years?" asked Archer in astonishment.  
  
"Yes," said the Appointed One. "But our journey will soon be over. In just over two hundred generations we will reach our new home. Then one of my successors will reestablish our society on our new planet."  
  
"Where is your new home?" asked Trip. "Maybe we've come across it before."  
  
"That would be useful," said the Appointed One. "All we know of it are what the Progenitors' probes relayed back to our home world. It would be refreshing to know how it has changed in the last thirty thousand years."  
  
The First Communicator pressed a button on a control pad in front of him. Suddenly, a holographic 3-D representation of what appeared to be a galactic map appeared in the center of the table. In the bottom center of the representation a small light blinked.  
  
"It is a small planet on the outer rim of the galaxy," said the First Communicator. "It is in a system with a medium sized star and several other planets in the system. It is, as the Appointed One has said, virtually identical to our now dead planet."  
  
"It looks to be very near Earth," said Archer.  
  
"No, Captain, not near," said Ensign Szerlag. "It is Earth."  
  
  
  
THREE  
  
"Ensign, are you sure?" asked Archer.  
  
"Reasonably sure, sir," said Szerlag. "When I'm not piloting a shuttle craft, I work in stellar cartography. I've seen a map similar to that one a thousand times. I'm sure that's the location of Earth, sir."  
  
"Perhaps," said T'Pol. "However, it would be necessary to consult the Enterprises' data banks for a comparison to be certain of the exact location of this planet."  
  
"Appointed One," said Archer. "T'Pol has a scanning device which is capable of comparing your charts to ours. In this way we can determine the exact position of that planet. Would it be permitted to compare your star chart to ours?"  
  
"Certainly," said the Appointed One. "We would appreciate any assistance you could give us."  
  
T'Pol took out her scanner and scanned the holographic map in the center of the table. Then she took out her communicator and contacted the Enterprise.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed," said T'Pol, "I am transmitting a galactic map from the Mechlari. Please correlate this information with the Enterprises' data bases and provide the coordinates for the planet indicated. Transmit the information to my scanner when complete."  
  
"Stand by," said Malcolm.  
  
Several moments went by before Malcolm contacted T'Pol. Eventually he called T'Pol and told her that the information was being transmitted to her scanner. T'Pol manipulated the scanner for several seconds synchronizing the two galactic maps.  
  
"Confirmed," said T'Pol. "The coordinates for the Mechlaris' new world are the precise coordinates for Earth."  
  
"Wonderful," said the Appointed One. "Then you know of this planet?"  
  
"You might say that," said Archer.  
  
"What can you tell us about it?" asked the First Communicator.  
  
"Quite a bit actually," said Archer. "Earth is our home. It's where we come from. More than nine billion people over a dozen sectors of space call it home."  
  
"Quite impossible," said the Appointed One. "The Progenitors' probes indicated there was no intelligent life on this planet. I do not believe that so many people could have just suddenly sprung up on it. You must have colonized it from another planet."  
  
"Actually," said T'Pol, "the mathematical chances are quite in favor of this number of inhabitants. Assuming only . . . ."  
  
"I care nothing for your mathematical equations," said the Appointed One, suddenly becoming very angry. "It is simply not possible. Intelligent life could not of evolved in so short a time."  
  
"They may not have been identified as intelligent," said Archer, "but I can assure you it's true. Thirty thousand years ago there were races which eventually gave rise to the current inhabitants. All indications are that life arose on Earth independent of any external source."  
  
"Lies," said the Appointed One, "all lies. You colonized the planet after our probes visited it. Which means we have a prior claim to the planet and you humans will simply have to leave it."  
  
"Appointed One," said the First Counselor, "perhaps what they are saying is true. If we could see proof that life existed there before our probes arrived . . . ."  
  
"No," insisted the Appointed One. "I simply will not accept this. It is more likely that they colonized the planet after our probes were there. In which case you are trespassers. I shall expect you to inform your government and have them begin moving your people off the planet immediately so that we may take custody of the planet when we arrive."  
  
"That ain't gonna happen," said Trip. "Cap'n Archer is right. It's our home. It's the only home we've ever known. And we aren't going to abandon it just because you think you have a prior claim."  
  
The Appointed One pressed a button on a control panel in front of him. The doors to the room opened and nearly a dozen men, armed with some type of weapons, entered the room and took up positions around the away team. They lowered their weapons in a threatening manner. None of the away team moved.  
  
"You have left us no choice, Captain," said the Appointed One. "I wish this matter could be settled peacefully. But the Progenitors have chosen this Earth as our new home. If your people will not voluntarily abandon the planet, then we will have to force them to. Even if it means eradicating all life on the planet."  
  
"Appointed One," began Archer.  
  
"You have substantially demonstrated your defiance of our laws," said the Appointed One. "I do not believe you would be voluntarily cooperative. I'm afraid we have no choice." He turned to the first Protector. "Take their devices. Place them in a holding unit until I can decide what our next course of action will be."  
  
The scanning devices and communicators were confiscated from the away team. Against Captain Archers' objections, they were forcibly removed from the room. They were escorted to a small cell where they were locked in.  
  
"Captain," asked Ensign Szerlag, "what do we do now?"  
  
'There is nothing we can do, Ensign," offered T'Pol. "For the moment, we must wait for an opportunity to escape."  
  
"T'Pol is right," said Archer. "There's not much we can do locked in here. We'll have to hope that Lieutenant Reed will be able to do something. Although at the moment, I'm not sure what he can do."  
  
"He'll probably want to blow this ship up," said Trip.  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't do that," said Archer. "He might blow us up in the process."  
  
The away team sat in their cell trying to think of options to improve their situation.  
  
* * *  
  
"Appointed One," said the First Counselor, "are you sure this is wise? We know next to nothing about these people. Is it wise to antagonize them so soon?"  
  
"Our course is clear," said the Appointed One. "The Progenitors meant for us to inhabit that planet. And no usurpers are going to take our home from us. After so many generations, I won't allow anyone or anything to stand in our way."  
  
"Appointed One," said the First Protector, "the Progenitors foresaw the possibility that we might not be able to colonize this planet. Catastrophic damage to the ship, changes in the environmental conditions of the planet which rendered it inhabitable, even a change in our evolution that might require different living conditions. They did provide for contingency plans in these events."  
  
"Have any of these contingencies arisen?" asked the Appointed One.  
  
"No, sir," said the First Protector.  
  
"Then we will proceed," said the Appointed One. "Now, we must decide what to do with the Enterprise."  
  
FOUR  
  
"Appointed One," said the First Counselor, "is this wise? We don't know the combat capabilities of their vessel. And I don't like the idea of imprisoning our guests. They have done noting wrong, sir. It doesn't seem right."  
  
"We are fighting for our survival, First Counselor," said the Appointed One. "I have one hundred eighty seen million of our people to care for. I cannot allow one vessel to stand in our way."  
  
"As you wish, First Appointed," said the First Counselor. "I should see to our prisoners."  
  
"Of course," said the Appointed one.  
  
The First Counselor left the bridge and went to the holding cell where the away team was being held. When he arrived, he stood outside the force field that prevented them from leaving the cell.  
  
"I am sorry about this, Captain," said the First Counselor. "If it were up to me, I would have taken a different approach to it."  
  
"He'll never get away with it, you know?" said Archer. "There's no way the citizens of Earth are going to abandon the planet. Any more than we'd ask you to leave your ship."  
  
"I am aware of that," said the First Counselor. "But I'm afraid the choice is not mine. The Appointed One is our leader. I must abide by his decisions."  
  
"Your Appointed One is not a logical person," said T'Pol. "It is not logical to expect a people to simply abandon their home world. I dare say that no race would look favorably on such a suggestion."  
  
"We have more immediate concerns," said the First Counselor. "I"m afraid the Appointed One may decide to do something rash. And there will be nothing any of us can do to prevent it."  
  
"Rash?" asked Hoshi. "How rash?"  
  
"I don't know," said the First Counselor.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do to stop him?" asked Archer.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said the First Counselor. "As long as he's the Appointed One, there is nothing that can be done. And he cannot be removed. He serves as long as he lives."  
  
"We have to do something, sir," said Trip. "We can't just sit around here waiting."  
  
"I know, I know," said Archer. "First Counselor, can you get us out of here?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," said the First Counselor. "The Appointed One has given orders that no one can release you except him."  
  
"We'll have to think of something," said Archer. "We appreciate all your help. If there's anything else you can do for us, we'll appreciate it."  
  
"I'll do what I can," said the First Counselor. "It will be very difficult for me to do anything. Our central computer tracks us where ever we go in the ship. It allows us to be contacted on a moments' notice when we are needed. If I try anything, the Appointed One will know and probably have me detained. But I will see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you," said Archer.   
  
* * *  
  
Lieutenant Reed sat in the command chair on the bridge of the Enterprise. It had been nearly six hours since the away team had gone over to the Mechlari ship. Six hours with virtually no word from Captain Archer or his team.  
  
The crew hadn't been idle during that time. They continued to scan the huge vessel, identifying various parts of it. They had identified the bridge, several shuttle bays, a great many storage bays, as well as thousands of living areas, fields, mountains, rivers; virtually every aspect of any normal planet.  
  
Still, Reed was concerned for the away team. They had never remained out of contact for so long before. If everything was okay, Archer would have checked in by now. Which meant that it could only mean trouble. He was toying with the idea of contacting Archer to make sure everything was okay.  
  
"Lieutenant," said Steiner at the tactical station, "we're receiving a message from Captain Archer. Audio only, sir."  
  
"On speakers," said Reed.  
  
"Captain Archer to star ship Enterprise," came Archers' voice over the radio.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed here, sir," responded Reed. "We were beginning to get worried, Captain."  
  
"No need to, Lieutenant," said Archer. "The Mechlari have offered to show us around their ship. They've also extended shore leave to all personnel who wish to accept. Arrange for all off duty personnel to be shuttled over. I think they'd enjoy the respite from our journeys."  
  
"Sir?" questioned Reed.  
  
"It's okay, Lieutenant," said Archer. "The Mechlari have a great deal of scientific information we can benefit from. In exchange, we'll be providing them with information on Earth and the surrounding region of space. Please download all applicable information for transmission to the Mechlari central computer."  
  
"That will take some time, sir," said Reed. "I'll contact you when we're ready."  
  
"Very good, Lieutenant," said Archer. "Captain Archer out."  
  
Reed sat looking at the alien ship on the view screen. Something about this didn't seem right.  
  
"Lieutenant," said Steiner, "can you take a look at this, sir?"  
  
Reed walked over to the tactical station and looked at Steiners' console. Displayed on the central screen was what appeared to be an energy pattern.  
  
"This came in during the Captains' transmission," said Steiner. "I can't quite identify it, sir."  
  
"I can," said Reed. "It's the energy pattern produced by the universal translator. Which means that when the captain contacted us, he was using the translator."  
  
"The universal translator?" questioned Steiner. "Why would the captain use the translator?"  
  
"He wouldn't," said Reed. "Ensign, polarize the hull plating. Load all torpedo tubes and stand by."  
  
Reed moved back to the command chair. An indication that the captain might have been using the universal translator to contact the ship wasn't enough suspicion to possibly create an interstellar incident. He had to have some kind of proof. Proof that the away team was in trouble and that someone was trying to take over the Enterprise. Which is the only reason whomever they were would be trying to get the crew off the ship.  
  
"Ensign Jackson," said Reed to the communications officer, "open a channel to Captain Archer."  
  
"Channel open, sir," said Jackson.  
  
"Captain Archer," said Reed, "Lieutenant Reed here, sir. We're preparing to comply with you orders. Tell me sir, is the away team okay? We hadn't heard from you in six hours. I was starting to get worried."  
  
"No need to worry, Lieutenant," responded Archer. "We were just so busy looking around, I neglected to check in. Is the information ready to transmit?"  
  
"Just about, sir," said Reed. "Sir, the doctor wanted me to ask you about Lieutenant T'Pols' condition. He wants to know if his treatment for her flu had been effective."  
  
There was a pause at the other end of the radio.  
  
"She's fine, Lieutenant," said Archer. "Tell the doctor she appears to be completely recovered."  
  
"I see," said Reed. "Listen, I don't know who this is, but I know it's not Captain Archer. I insist you allow me to speak to him immediately."  
  
"Lieutenant," said a strange voice, "this is the Appointed One of the Mechlari people. You will disarm your ship immediately and prepare to surrender. Your captain and his party are being held in our security area. If you do not comply with these demands, they will be killed. You have one minute to comply."  
  
The radio went dead.  
  
"One minute," said Jackson. "Doesn't give us much time to come up with a plan."  
  
"No, it doesn't," said Reed. "Steiner, can you get a lock on the captain and the away team with the transporters?"  
  
"You're going to try to use the transporters?" asked Travis. "Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"Not as dangerous as waiting for them to be executed," responded Reed.  
  
"No sir," said Steiner. "I've located them, but there's some kind of scattering field around the area they're in. The transporters won't get a lock."  
  
Reed thought over his options. The ship was much too large to fire upon. Even if they could, by some miracle, cause sufficient damage to it, it still wouldn't free the captain.  
  
"Sir," said Steiner, "I might have an idea. If you'd care to listen."  
  
"By all means, Ensign," said Reed, not having any ideas of his own. "Let's hear what you have to say."  
  
FIVE  
  
Reed sat in the command chair waiting for the Appointed One to contact them again. Everything to put Steiners' plan was in place. All they had to do was keep the Appointed One in radio contact for a few seconds. It was a risky gamble, but they had no other options. Suddenly, Ensign Jackson told Reed that they were being hailed.  
  
"On speaker," said Reed.  
  
"This is the Appointed One of the Mechlari," said the voice. "You time is up, Lieutenant. Disarm your weapons and surrender your ship immediately or Captain Archer and his party will be executed."  
  
"I don't think so," responded Reed. "If you don't release the Captain and the away team immediately, I'll destroy your deflector array. Then I'll destroy your propulsion system. You won't have any way to avoid interstellar debris or to move out of its' way. And I'm sure a few well placed torpedoes can do serious damage to many sections of your ship. Release the Captain immediately and I won't open fire."  
  
"Sir," said Ensign Steiner, "hundreds of ports are suddenly opening on the ship. They're weapons ports, sir. We can't hope to stand up against that kind of fire power."  
  
"As you can see, Lieutenant," said the Appointed One, "we are not without defensive capabilities ourselves. I doubt that your small ship would be any match for the hundreds of torpedoes currently aimed at you. We have no wish to harm you. But we will defend ourselves. Now, disarm your weapons and surrender your ship, and neither you nor your captain will be harmed."  
  
"Ensign," said Reed.  
  
"Lock established, sir," responded Steiner.  
  
"Energize," said Reed.  
  
Nothing seemed to happen for several moments. Suddenly, the transporter operator called the bridge.  
  
"Sir," said the operator, "we have him. Security has taken him into custody."  
  
"Have him escorted to the bridge," said Reed. "Jackson, are hailing frequencies still open?"  
  
"Yes, sir," responded Jackson.  
  
"Mechlari vessel," said Reed. "We have your Appointed One on the Enterprise. Close your weapons ports. We will exchange him for the release of Captain Archer and his team."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. While they were waiting for a response, the Appointed One arrived on the bridge; flanked by two armed security men. The look on his face told Reed that he wasn't happy.  
  
"This is an outrage," insisted the Appointed One.  
  
"And taking my captain and his party prisoner isn't?" asked Reed. "What you have done could be considered an act of war."  
  
"I can assure you," said the Appointed One, "my people will do whatever it takes to secure my release."  
  
"Not as long as you're on board the Enterprise," said Reed. "If you're that important, they won't want to injure you."  
  
"Sir," said Ensign Jackson, "I'm receiving a visual from the Mechlari ship."  
  
"On screen," said Reed.  
  
The view screen activated showing the massive bridge of the Mechlari ship. Standing at the forefront was the First Counselor.  
  
"I am First Counselor of the Mechlari people," said the First Counselor. "We wish the safe return of the Appointed One."  
  
"Close your weapons ports," said Reed, " And we'll talk."  
  
The First Counselor said something to one of the people at one of the consoles on the Mechlari bridge. Seconds later, every weapons port on the Mechlari ship closed.  
  
"That's better," said Reed. "Now, I must speak to Captain Archer. I only want his safe return and the safe return of his party. I'll exchange your Appointed One for them."  
  
"They are being brought to the bridge as we speak," said the First Counselor. "We trust the Appointed One is being well treated."  
  
"I have no desire to hurt anyone," said Reed. "All we want is our people back."  
  
"Very well," said the First Counselor.  
  
Just then Captain Archer and the away team arrived at the bridge. They didn't appear to Reed to be any the worse for wear. Archer looked at the First Counselor, then at Reed.  
  
"Malcolm," said Archer, "good to see you."  
  
"Good to see you, Captain," said Reed. "Have you been mistreated, sir?"  
  
"No, not at all," said Archer. "Just a . . .minor misunderstanding."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Reed. "I, uh, transported the Appointed One to the Enterprise, sir."  
  
"Understood, Mr. Reed," said Archer. "Prepare a shuttle pod to return the Appointed One to the Mechlari ship. We'll be returning shortly. Archer out."  
  
"Well, Appointed One," said Reed. "I hope you've enjoyed your stay aboard the Enterprise."  
  
"This insult will not go unanswered, I can assure you," said the Appointed One angrily. "Mark my words. You will regret this action you have taken."  
  
"Take him to the shuttle pod," said Reed.  
  
The two guards escorted the Appointed One to the turbolift, then to the shuttle bay.  
  
On board the Mechlari ship, the First Counselor turned to Captain Archer.  
  
"I have been able to release you because the Appointed One was not here to stop me," he said. "You must leave immediately. Once the Appointed One has returned, he will undoubtedly put you back in the holding cell."  
  
"First Counselor," said one of the people at a console, "may I speak to you for a moment."  
  
"Excuse me, Captain," said the First Counselor.  
  
The First Counselor walked over to the console and spoke with the person. He got a puzzled look on his face, then called to the First Protector over to the console. They spoke in hushed tones for several minutes, then walked back over to Archer.  
  
"Well, Captain," said the First Counselor, "it would seem that you are no longer in danger."  
  
"I don't understand," said Archer.  
  
"It would seem the Appointed One is no longer the Appointed One," said the First Counselor. "I cannot explain what has happened. We must investigate. Until we have completed our investigation, I act as the Appointed One. You do not have to worry about being locked up again. If you wish to remain here a little longer, I will guarantee your safety until you return to your ship."  
  
"I would like to get this matter with Earth settled before we leave," said Archer.  
  
"Then remain welcomed as friends," said the First Counselor. "First Protector, will you see our guests to the conference room while we sort matters out."  
  
The First Protector escorted the away team to the same room they had gone to when they had first arrived on the Mechlari ship. Then he excused himself and left the room.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" asked Trip.  
  
"I am sure they will inform us when they have concluded their investigation," said T'Pol. "Until then, we can do little else but wait."  
  
SIX  
  
"Return them to the holding cell," ordered the Appointed One.  
  
After being returned to the Mechlari ship, the Enterprise shuttle pilot had returned immediately to the Enterprise. The Appointed One had wasted no time in moving immediately to the bridge where he found the First Counselor, First Protector, and the away team waiting for him.  
  
"You can give no more orders here," said the First Protector.  
  
"I am the Appointed One," insisted the Appointed One. "I command on this vessel."  
  
"No longer," said the First Protector.  
  
"When the Enterprise took you from this ship," said the First Counselor, "the central computer interpreted this as your death. You are aware of the consequences of your death?"  
  
"A new Appointed One is chosen," said the Appointed One.  
  
"Yes," said the First Counselor.  
  
"But I have returned," said the Appointed One. "I am not dead. My status as Appointed One must be reinstated."  
  
"We cannot do that," said the First Protector. "In our long history, we have never had such a situation arise. I must study the old laws further. To discover what may be done in this situation. Until then, the First Counselor shall act as the Appointed One."  
  
"This is unacceptable," demanded the Appointed One.  
  
"Nevertheless," said the First Protector, "that is how it must be. The interpretation of the law is my responsibility. Not even the Appointed One can dictate the interpretation of the law."  
  
"He is right," said the First Counselor. "We shall wait until the First Protector has concluded his study of the ancient laws. Until then, Captain Archer and his team will be treated as honored guests."  
  
* * *  
  
It took the First Protector only a few hours to complete his study of the ancient laws. When he finished, he informed everyone of what he had found.  
  
"I have found nothing specific which pertains to this situation," he informed the others. "It was the wish of the Progenitors that we remain aboard this vessel until we reach our new home. The surveillance which is programmed into the master computer is designed to aid in the effective leadership of the people.  
  
"When one of the leadership dies, the master computer is notified so that his position may be filled by another. When the Enterprise removed the Appointed One from our ship, the master computer could no longer detect the implant which transmits his biosignature to it. Therefore, the Master computer interpreted the loss of the signal as the death of the Appointed One.  
  
"Once this occurred, the master computer deleted all necessary information regarding the Appointed One. It has considered him as dead and the files are no longer needed. Even with your return, these files remain deleted, since there is no information in the computer to tell it what to do with the readings."  
  
"Then what are we to do?" asked the First Counselor. "We must have an Appointed One."  
  
"The leadership of the Mechlari must choose another Appointed One," said the First Protector. "As the law states, when an Appointed One has passed, a new one must be appointed."  
  
"I must be reinstated," demanded the Appointed One. "I am the legally appointed leader of our people."  
  
"No longer," said the First Protector. "Once the information on you was deleted from the computer, you ceased to be the Appointed One. Regardless of the reason for the deletion of that information, that portion of the law is clear. When the information is deleted, that Appointed One ceases to be the leader. Until a new Appointed One is chosen, the First Counselor shall act as leader. That is the law."  
  
"I accept the charge," said the First Counselor. He turned to Archer. "Captain Archer, I apologize for your treatment under my predecessor. I did not agree with his actions. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive us for what you have been put through."  
  
"Apology accepted," said Archer, smiling. "My people have also had bad leaders in our history. We're not proud of it but I can't see holding an entire people responsible for the actions of one."  
  
"You are most gracious, Captain," said the First Counselor. "The First Protector has also informed me that there is no requirement that we settle Earth. It was simply the first choice of the Progenitors for our new home. Since they obviously made contingencies if we could not settle it, I must conclude we have the option of choosing a different planet as our new home."  
  
"Yes," said the First Protector. "Since it is obvious we cannot settle Earth, we must now set about looking for another planet to make our home. This is going to be difficult since we have little information regarding the planets in this area of the galaxy."  
  
"Perhaps we can assist in the endeavor," offered T'Pol. "The Enterprise has an extensive data base on the planets in this region. Perhaps we could use this information to aid them in their selection, Captain."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Archer. "T'Pol, why don't you help in transferring the data to the Mechlari computers so they can begin their search. After to many years in flight, I'm sure they will be interested in locating a new home as quickly as possible."  
  
"We are In our debt, Captain," said the First Counselor. "I'm sure with your help we can locate a suitable planet to inhabit. Providing, of course, that it is not already inhabited."  
  
"Once you've made your selection," said Archer, "I'll inform Star Fleet Command. They can lay claim to it for you. That way we can make sure it's still available to you when you get there."  
  
"Again, we are in your debt," said the First Counselor. "When we have made our selection, I will inform you immediately."  
  
"Thank you," said Archer. "Now, I think I'd better get back to the Enterprise. We need to be getting back to our mission. I hope we will meet again someday. Maybe after you reach your new planet we could visit and see how things are going."  
  
"We would like that, Captain," said the First Counselor. "When we have made our selection, we shall inform you so you can notify your Star Fleet Command."  
  
"We'll wait until you've made your selection before we leave," said Archer. "Just contact us and we'll notify Star Fleet Command."  
  
"Certainly, Captain," said the First Counselor. "I do not think it will take us very long. We shall contact you as soon as our selection is made."  
  
Archer and the away team entered the shuttle and returned to the Enterprise. Once on board, they moved immediately to the bridge. Everyone took their station and Archer moved to his command chair.  
  
"Mr. Reed," he said, smiling, "my commendation on transporting the Appointed One to the Enterprise. It helped diffuse a very tense situation."  
  
"Ensign Steiner deserves the credit, Captain," said Malcolm. "It was his idea to kidnap their leader. We couldn't get a transporter lock on you. He suggested that with their leader on the Enterprise, they might think twice before firing on us."  
  
"Convey to him my personal thanks," said Archer. "We were I a pretty tight situation there."  
  
"I'll do that, sir," said Reed.  
  
"T'Pol," said Archer, "continue our scans of that ship. Star Fleet is going to want as much information on it as possible."  
  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol dispassionately.  
  
They waited several hours while the Mechlari searched the information they had received from the Enterprise. Finally, the First Counselor contacted Archer and told him they had made several choices. They had chosen more than one in case there was a reason they couldn't colonize it which wasn't in the records. They transmitted their choices to the Enterprise.  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, after reviewing their choices, "it appears their first choice is quite appropriate. At the speed of their engines, they will be able to reach it within seventeen months. It is a planet similar to Earth. Two natural satellites orbit it. It is approximately seven point three light years from Earth."  
  
"Excellent, T'Pol," said Archer. "Hoshi, open hailing frequencies."  
  
"Open, Captain," said Hoshi.  
  
"First Councilor," said Archer, "we've reviewed your choices. T'Pol informs us that your first choice is perfect. It's approximately seventeen months from your current position."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said the First Councilor. "We were all hoping the first one would be acceptable. I assume you will be contacting your Star Fleet Command regarding our selection."  
  
"We will do so immediately," said Archer. "I'm also transmitting their frequency to your ship so that you can contact them directly. They can help with any arrangements that might be necessary before you arrive. And they'll let all of the races we have contact with that the planet belongs to you."  
  
"We don't know how to thank you, Captain," said the First Councilor. "You have helped bring our long journey to an end."  
  
"No thanks necessary," said Archer. "This is part of our mission. To help others when and where we can. Once you arrive at the planet, I'll see about having the Enterprise in the area so we can stop by for a visit."  
  
"You will be welcome, Captain," said the First Councilor. "You and your entire crew will always be welcome at our planet. I suppose we'll have to settle on a name for our new planet. I shall notify you when we have made our selection."  
  
"Thank you," said Archer. "I wish you a safe journey, First Councilor."  
  
"And to you, Captain Archer," responded the First Councilor.  
  
The view screen went blank and the Enterprise warped away from the Mechlari ship. Moving on to their next mission, Archer was even now formulating the report he would send to Star Fleet Command   
  
Archer thought about his meeting with the Mechlari. Basically, they were a peaceful people. Only their leader was a bit misguided. Hopefully, he would one day come to realize how misguided he was.  
  
He was also thinking about Earth. Everyone aboard the Enterprise, with the exception of Dr. Phlox and T'Pol, were from Earth. At least, they were human, meaning their parents or grandparents were from Earth. So Earth was still considered their home, even if they lived in space, as Travis and his family had.  
  
He and all of his crew had chosen Star Fleet as a way of life. Which meant that they would spend most of their lives far from Earth. Still, Earth would always be home to them. He remembered a line from some ancient song or poem. He wasn't sure exactly where it came from, but now it held more meaning than it had ever held before. "There's no place like home." After coming close to loosing that home, that phrase held a different meaning for him.  
  
THE END  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
